Ronin Moon
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: Crossover: Sailor Moon & Ronin Warriors. An ancinet prophecy is coming true, a new threat from the deepest regions of the Nether World is rising. Now with help from the Sailor Scouts, will the Ronin Warriors be able to stop this threat? *Being Redone*
1. New Enemies

Ronin Moon

Disclaimer:  I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon; they belong to their owners and creators.  However I do own the Dark Ronin Warriors and my Dark War Lords.

Summary:    The Ronin Warriors have defeated Talpa and his evil dynasty, now a new evil arises.  The Sailor Scouts have helped Galaxia find peace with herself, now a new enemy has arisen.

A/N: If anybody expects a lot of Japanese words then they can kiss my $$!  Also this is set after the fight with Galaxia for Sailor Moon and obviously after the Ronin warriors defeat Talpa and the Black Inferno armor.  Though I personally never saw the Black Inferno information, but have read up on it, any insight into this armor would be appreciated.  Also any complaints about the ages, then I'll get nasty and remove all fics you like of mine!

Sailor Scouts Ages:                               Ronin Warriors/Warlords Ages:

Amy/Mercury: 19 (7/20/1985)  Cye/Torrent: 18 (3/14/1986)

Lita/Jupiter: 20 (4/20/1984)                  Sage/Halo: 18 (6/9/1986)

Raye/Mars: 18 (8/15/1986)                  Ryo/Wildfire: 18 (8/15/1986)

Serena/Moon: 17 (11/7/1987)              Rowen/Strata: 18 (10/10/1986)

Mina/Venus: 17 (11/7/1987)                 Kento/Hardrock: 18 (9/1/1986)

Amarra/Uranus: 23 (8/19/1981)            Dais/Spider/Summer: 455 (9/19/1549)

Michelle/Neptune: 23 (6/25/1981)        Sekmet/Cobra/Autumn (Fall): 453 (10/8/1551)

Trista/Pluto: 25 (7/31/1979)                  Kail/Jackal (Panther)/Winter: 454 (12/31/1550)

Hotaru/Saturn: 12 (10/31/1992)            Anubis/Ogre/Spring: 453 (5/15/1551)

Rini/Mini Moon: 10 (6/7/1994) Kayura/Ancient/Ogre/Spring: 445 (12/12/1559)

------------------------------------      Yuli/Jewel of Life Protector: 11 (7/7/1993)

------------------------------------      Mia/Jewel of Life Protector: 21 (5/28/1983)

Chapter One: New Enemies

Toyama, Japan - Ronin Warriors

Ryo was busy cataloging the scrolls that were kept around waiting to be translated and be typed up on the computer and indexed at the University.  He came across a legend that seemed to draw to him, he opened the scroll and read it carefully.  He closed it up as soon as he was done and finished cataloging the other scrolls and took the scroll with him to see Mia.  Ten minutes later he found Mia and the others having lunch in the cafeteria.

"Hey Ryo you done cataloging already?" asked Sage.

"Yeah, I finished about ten minutes ago, but I found a scroll in the library that might interest the rest of you, it did for me," stated Ryo.

Ryo pulled the scroll out of its canister and carefully opened it and read it aloud to them:

"Drinking power from frozen fire

 The brightest palace sheds the darkness

 Shifting beneath a swirl of graves

 Freezing within a throne of spirits

 Hovering amongst the eyes of the time,

 Unmourned in the current of the stratosphere."

"Whoa that is creepy, that sounds just like the Ancient's poem only creepier," said Kento.

"Yeah well here's the rest of it:

When an ancient evil is defeated, there will be three years of peace from an apocalyptic evil.  After the time of peace is over another evil shall arise, but it shall be too weak to call an all out battle.  So it split its armor into nine different armors had sent them spiraling through time.  The nine armors shall be yielded by nine warriors, and five will be recruited for evil, while the other four shall be recruited by an ancient warrior monk.  The four shall help a group of warriors who yield the Inferno armor and help discover a new way to summon the armor.  The warrior's former enemies, now allies shall aid the five warriors.

But one who wore one of the armors originally will be granted a second life with memories intact.  But be warned the five evil warriors will come to strike the mortal world and the four new warriors shall be turned to the path of evil, before they have a chance to help.  Be warned the new evil shall enlist help from another evil.  Five protectors shall fight this evil and each represents a kanji of the five warriors.  The Black Inferno shall be revived by these five protectors but purified of the tainted evil held within it.  The White Inferno wearer shall be tested by the Black Inferno to determine the wearers worthiness of yielding it.  Be warned the five protectors enemy's master shall come seeking total annihilation of the world," read Ryo.

"Now we have another enemy, but I wonder who these five protectors are?" wondered Rowen.

"Yeah I know what you mean Rowen," said Sage.

Juuban, Tokyo, Japan - Sailor Scouts

Raye had stumbled across an old scroll at the library and checked it out for some light reading, but what she didn't expect was to find that it intertwined with her and her friends new enemy.  She went home and saw a man waiting at the temple looking around his surroundings.  She sensed a strange aura around him and then she saw the slight glow around his body.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Welcome Raye Hino, Priestess of the Hiwikawa Shrine, and Sailor Mars, I mean you no harm."

"Then explain to me who you are, why you have a strange aura, and why you have a faint glow around your body."

"In due time, I bring a message for you and your friends.  Five warriors about your age in the city of Toyama shall face a great evil.  This evil is foretold to ally itself with your new enemy.  You are needed in Toyama to help these warriors, I believe you have heard a poem before that was somewhat related to you and your friends."

"Yes, the Ancients Poem:

Drinking strength from immortal fire

The darkest prison sheds the light

Churning beneath a swirl of salt

Burning within a throne of rock

Floating amongst the eyes of the ages,

Unmourned in the stream of the sky.

Its called the ancients poem, what does that have to do with anything?"

"To answer your question I must tell you that this is a vision within your sacred fire.  I am no longer of the living world, for I am the Ancient.  The Ronin Warriors shall need help with this, not even the jewel of life is strong enough to help them.  However the Sailor Scouts each represent a kanji for the Ronin Warriors and them an element for each scout."

"I see so you want us to go help the Ronin Warriors fight an ancient evil?  I have got to stop staying up so late studying."

"The armors of the Ronin's and the Warlords is quite simple.  Wildfire is the way of Virtue, Halo is the way of Wisdom, Torrent is the way of Trust, Hardrock is the way of Justice, Strata is the way of Life, Ogre/Spring is the way of Loyalty, Cobra/Autumn is the way of Piety, Jackal/Winter is the way of Obedience, and Spider/Summer is the way of Serenity."

"Serenity!  But that is Serena's past name on the moon kingdom!  Earth was attacked by an evil demon from another world, but was stopped and nine armors were supposedly created from the demon's armor that remained.  But that was a thousand years ago, how long ago did you die?"

"Three years ago I was killed and a thousand years ago I created the armors of the Warlords and the Ronin Warriors."

"The scroll, its the key to this whole mess isn't it?"

The Ancient nodded and disappeared, Raye came out of her vision and contacted the others right away and told them to come over right away.  They came over as fast as they could and settled in as Raye joined them shortly after checking to make sure nobody was watching.

"Alright Raye what is this all about, I was enjoying one of my few cat naps," said an agitated Luna.

"Sorry, Luna but a man called the Ancient came to me in a vision while I was doing a fire reading," explained Raye.

Luna and Artemis gasped and everybody looked at them.

"Have you heard about him Luna?" asked Serena.

"Yes he was a monk that lived on earth a thousand years ago, about the same time as the moon kingdom was attacked, earth was attacked by a demon known as Talpa.  The monk defeated the demon, but its armor remained, meaning that it would come back someday.  It hasn't happened yet, but he was good friends with Queen Serenity, they grew up together.  He supposedly split the armor into nine different armors and named one a kanji to an armor after Queen Serenity," said Luna.

"Um, Luna, according to the Ancient he died three years ago, in a battle against Talpa's spirit," explained Raye.

"What, but that means the demon has come back!" exclaimed Luna.

"Well, there's more, also according to him the Ronin Warriors named after the five elements defeated Talpa, along with help from the warlords who wore the other four armors, but one sacrificed his life for a member of the Ancient's clan.  Talpa managed to escape into this world, but he was defeated by the Ronin Warrior of Wildfire.  But according to this scroll which is a prophecy about them and us, our new enemy has allied themselves with their enemy," said Raye.

"Read the prophecy to us Raye, this way we have a better understanding of your vision," demanded Luna.

"Okay here goes:

 Drinking power from frozen fire

 The brightest palace sheds the darkness

 Shifting beneath a swirl of graves

 Freezing within a throne of spirits

 Hovering amongst the eyes of the time,

 Unmourned in the current of the stratosphere.

When an ancient evil is defeated, there will be three years of peace from an apocalyptic evil.  After the time of peace is over another evil shall arise, but it shall be too weak to call all out battle.  So it shall split its armor into nine different armors and send them spiraling through time.  The nine armors shall be yielded by nine warriors, and five will be recruited for evil, while the other four shall be recruited by an ancient warrior monk.  The four shall help a group of warriors who yield the Inferno armor and help discover a new way to summon the armor.  The warrior's former enemies, now allies shall aid the five warriors.

One who wore one of the nine original armors shall be granted a second life with memories intact.  The five evil warriors will come to strike the mortal world and the four new warriors shall be turned to the path of evil, before they even help.  Be warned the new evil shall enlist help from another evil.  Five protectors shall fight this evil and each represents a kanji of the five warriors.  The Black Inferno shall be revived by these five protectors but purified of the tainted evil held within it.  The White Inferno wearer shall be tested by the Black Inferno to determine the wearers worthiness of yielding it.  Be warned the five protectors enemy's master shall come seeking total annihilation of the world," read Raye.

"I see so our new enemy as a boss, figures as much, but now we have to help deal with another evil, and each of us stands for one of their kanji's, but which ones?" asked Lita.

"Well lets see, Amy's attacks are water based and more defensive, so she puts a lot of trusts into us, so she is the representation of the kanji trust.  Lita you hold a lot of strength, yet you hold knowledge that none of us have, so I would guess you represent the kanji wisdom.  Mina when you were a crime fighter you fought for justice, thus that is which kanji you stand for.  Serena you give second chances to those that may not even deserve them, so I would guess you represent the kanji of life.  While myself represents the kanji of virtue, even with my temper and other abilities that none of you possess I am still a good natured person," guessed Raye.

"Yes it makes since, Serena you hold the ability to save, heal, or destroy lives with the silver crystal.  Amy you hold the trust of all the others when in battle.  Lita you hold the strength and power to stun your enemies long enough for the others to help weaken it.  Mina you fight for justice all the time when you help battle these youma.  Raye you help give us a heads up and a warning with your visions and fire readings. Each of you holds an element, Raye is fire, Amy is water, Lita is lightning, Mina is earth, and you, Serena are air," explained Luna

"Alright so how do I take Rini with us?  I mean my grades in school are poor, so I wouldn't be able to participate in the college program for juniors and seniors," wondered Serena.

"Then I guess Serena that you drop the charade that I told you to put on.  Also I have taken the liberty of un-tampering your grades and tests and quizzes," said Luna.

"What!!  Your the reason I'm always in trouble at school and at home!!  Luna you are so going to pay for the agony you put me through!!" yelled Serena.

Luna cringed under Serena's scornful wrath and decided to go do it while she still had fur left.  Quickly she ran to the secret area and shut the program that tampered with Serena's tests, quizzes and overall GPA back to normal and it was shown that she was passing in school and that she was selected for a special transfer program that would allow her to further her education.  Also Luna had a letter sent to her parents explaining about the program screwing her grades up because of a glitch that was just recently repaired.  Luna then left for home and arrived in time to see her parents apologizing for all the times they had gotten mad at Serena because of her grades.  Luna smiled and then ran to go get Rini.

"Rini start packing your going with Serena to Toyama.  I've had you transferred to a special school where they work one on one with you," said Luna.

"Okay Luna, but why are we leaving?" asked Rini.

"Our enemy has decided to help another enemy to another group of warriors.  You've heard the legend of the Ronin Warriors right?" asked Luna.

"Yeah its a pretty popular game and movie in my time," said Rini.

"Well its real and they are real, but now there are nine new warriors, five threaten them, while the other four are undecided as of yet," explained Luna.

"Rini we leave tonight, so you won't have time to say goodbye to your friends, sorry kido, but its either tonight or not for another three months," explained Serena.

Rini nodded and in two hours they were packed and set to leave.  They met the others at the bus stop and soon they were on their way to Toyama.

Toyama, Japan - Ronin Warriors

Ryo and the others were busy training and sharpening their skills when it happened.

"Freeze Up Now!"

The attack hit Ryo from behind and he was thrown onto the ground.  Ryo quickly stood up and looked over to see his opponent in a blue/red armor smirking.

"So you are my nemesis, pathetic," said the mysterious warrior.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!  Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!" yelled Ryo.

Ryo's armor appeared on his sub-armor and he pulled his two swords newly repaired wildfire swords out and readied himself for battle.  The two struck blow for blow knowing each others move in precise movements.

"Little Ronin now you die, Freeze Up Now!" exclaimed the mysterious warrior.

"Flare Up Now!" yelled Ryo.

The two attacks collided and fought for dominance but canceled each other out.  Ryo's opponent smirked as his pet tiger, Black Freeze attacked Ryo.  However White Blaze jumped in and tackled Black Freeze to the ground and they wrestled with each other.

"Freeze Up Now!"

The attack caught Ryo off guard and he was severely weakened by the attack.

"Now you die Wildfire, as the Blizzard puts the wildfire out!" said Blizzard.

"Web of Deception!" called out a voice.

"What!?" said Blizzard.

The attack hit Ryo's opponent and he was thrown back.  But he stood up just as quick and knocked Ryo's helper onto the ground, which turned out to be Dais.

"Black Lightning Flash!" yelled another voice.

Another attack came out of nowhere and struck Ryo's opponent down, but he quickly regained his lost ground as he took out Kale and then Sekmet before he could attack.  He quickly turned and gave a sharp kick to Lady Kayura, knocking her down.

"So the remaining warlords and Lady Kayura have appeared, too bad you are to weak to help Wildfire, I might of sparred you four, but now I don't think I will," stated Blizzard.

"No, I won't let you hurt them, they have changed their ways, I won't let you hurt them!" yelled Ryo.

The other four armors began to glow and Ryo's did as well and the powers of the other four armors transferred to Ryo's and his armor was blown away and his sub-armor became black and then the White Inferno armor appeared on Ryo and White Blaze was transformed into Black Blaze and was carrying the soul swords of fervor.

"Rage of Inferno!" roared Ryo.

"What impossible the other Ronin Warriors aren't here! Such extreme heat, ah!" cried Blizzard.

The attack hit Blizzard head on and it blasted him away, knocking him to his sub-armor.  Ryo looked at him and recognized him as an old friend of his from when he was a kid.

"Ryu Sanata!  Why did you attack me, I thought we were friends!" exclaimed Ryo.

"We were Ryo, but then you disappeared and we thought you were dead.  Then we saw you on TV with your tiger, we were all happy you were alive.  But then it went dead and when it finally comes back you were gone.  Then I discovered you had gotten a job at the university and that you had a girlfriend, one Mia Coji.  Then this armor came to me and I was told of what you had done.  You had killed a great ruler because you were jealous, you killed an innocent ruler over jealousy," explained Ryu.

"Why would I do that, Talpa was evil and tried to kill me first, he was a demon!" yelled Ryo.

"Whatever your excuse is your still a liar, because of this my master has ordered your execution, you caught me off guard with that last attack.  But I will defeat you Ryo Sanada!" said Ryu.

"You are a fool then Blizzard, because Talpa was evil, he kidnapped me when I was a child and slaughtered my family and village.  He made me his slave and he even tried to kill me when I refused to kill the Ronin Warriors who were just defending themselves!" explained Lady Kayura.

"You lie, my master would not lie to me!" exclaimed Ryu.

Ryu then took the moment to disappear back into the Nether World.  Ryo took his helmet off and looked at the warlords and Lady Kayura.

"It seems we meet again Kayura, so I take it that the prophecy of the nine new armors brings you and the warlords here?" asked Ryo.

"As a matter of fact it does, I see you discovered it as well," said Kayura.

Then White Blaze started growling and roaring a bit and then the figure he was growling at appeared.

"Greetings Ryo of Wildfire, warlords, and Lady Kayura," said the stranger.

"Anubis your alive again!  Another part of the prophecy has come to pass!" exclaimed Ryo.

"Yes, I must say though I never expected to live again, not that I'm ungrateful.  I see you have found out that the inferno armor draws power from the warlords armors as well as the others," said Anubis.

They left the scene of the battle and made their way back to the university.

Toyama, Japan - Sailor Scouts

The moment they arrived in Toyama, they noticed that the university was a vast building that was near the edge of the city.  The city in itself was large, but not nearly as large as Tokyo was.  They walked to the university where they saw a group of people walking up the steps of the university in ancient looking clothing, like something from the mid-1500's.

"Hey Raye, those style of clothing resembles your priestess clothing a bit.  Do you think they could be priests and a priestess?" asked Serena.

Raye replied, "They could be Serena, but they could be actors for a play.  But I don't know I sense a strange aura coming from those six.  We had better watch them they could be our enemy's ally."


	2. Introductions

Chapter Two: Introductions

Toyama, Japan - Sailor Scouts

The scouts plus Rini walked up the steps of the university and to the administration office.  They admired the statues and gardens that decorated the university giving it the feeling that it had been around for centuries.

"Um, excuse me ma'am is this where we come to get our schedules, we're the transfer students from Juuban High School," said Serena.

"Oh, yes it is young lady, a Serena Tsukino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Raye Hino, Amy Mizuno, and a Rini Tsukino?" asked the lady.

"Yes, but I didn't know Rini was registered here as well," replied Serena.

"Oh, technically she's not but she was applied for the elementary areas that are being tested for future reference.  Our college professors will help her with the areas she has trouble in and put it in terms she can understand.  I'll be your guide for the next week, if you need anything just give me a call and I'll see if I can help you out.  If I can't then I'll send one of my associates instead, oh forgive my manners, my name is Mia Coji," said Mia.

"Nice to meet you Mia, can we have our schedules or do we have to wait for tomorrow?" asked Serena.

"No, here you go, I'm busy at the moment so I'll have an associate of mine show you around," explained Mia.

"Thank you, we'll wait here while you call your associate if you need to.  So girls what classes do you have?" asked Serena.

"I have Ancient History, Mythical History, Legends History, Priestess Training, and Martial Arts," said Raye.

"I've got Martial Arts too, but I also have Cooking, Sewing, and Wood Shop," said Lita.

"I have Cooking as well, but I also have Math 194, English Language, and Child Care," said Serena.

"Wow you scored that well?  Anyway I have Math 300, English Language, Nursing, Home Economics, Child Care, and Cooking!  These last three have got to be a mistake I'm not good any of these three, I'm more of a bookworm than anything!" said Amy.

Everyone wasn't surprised as Amy always studied and scored really high.

"Well I have Home Economics, Nursing, Child Care also, and Cooking as well," said Mina.

"Excuse me but my associate is here, everyone I'd like you to meet-" said Mia.

"Rowen!" exclaimed Amy.

"Amy?" asked Rowen.

"Do you two know each other Ame's?" wondered Serena.

"Yeah, that's my cousin Rowen Hashiba!  Though I had no idea he was taking classes here," said Amy.

"I'm not, I work here Amy, I graduated a year ago," said Rowen.

"Oh and I thought I would have beat you with all my studying in advance," said Amy.

"Whatever Amy, I'll be your guide; we'll start with introductions later.  I have to be somewhere in an hour, sadly I can't reschedule this," said Rowen.

Rowen showed them around the campus and answered all of their questions, but when the time came he took them to the cafeteria and took off for his appointment.

"You know Amy he looks me of my old boyfriend," said Lita.

"Did your old boyfriend have blue hair Lita?" asked Amy slightly annoyed.

"Um, good point, sorry Amy, force of habit," apologized Lita.

Soon they were eating lunch and they compared schedules and ironically Rini was in some of the classes as part of the education.  Mainly cooking, sewing, and English language, though she had other classes she didn't have it half as bad as the other girls.  Soon an hour had passed and their was no sign of Rowen.

"You know Amy your cousin is a rude one.  He didn't even bother with an introduction, that tells me he is rude, pompous, and arrogant," said Mina.

"Yeah, Mina's right Amy, I hate to say but he is being rude, plus I sensed a similar aura around him as I did the group we saw earlier today," said Raye.

Amy sighed and just shook her head, as she couldn't help but figure he was being rude.  However soon enough a figure came crashing through wall of the cafeteria.

"Alright girls lets go, its time to transform!" ordered Serena.

Toyama, Japan - Ronin Warriors

(This small part will take off where Rowen left the girls in the cafeteria and a little bit further than the figure crashing through the wall.)

Rowen ran at top speed to the other side of the campus where he had a meeting about officially becoming an instructor the Mythical History class.  When he got to the location he noticed that the dean was talking with someone else.

"Oh Rowen I'd like you to meet-" said the Dean.

"Ronan, nice to see you again, it's been a while," interrupted Rowen.

"Yes it has Rowen, what has it been five years?" asked Ronan.

"Three Ronan, what brings you here?" asked Rowen.

"You two know each other?" asked the Dean.

"He's my older cousin sir," stated Rowen.

"Yes, well he is going to be your assistant in the Mythical history class, your officially teaching it this semester.  You will be in charge of teaching and he will help out with the minor things such as grading and handing out a syllabus to the students," explained the Dean.

The Dean then stood up and shook hands with both of them and then left.  Ronan deciding that he didn't want to stay around anymore left as well.  Rowen decided to go see the girls and finish showing them around the campus when he was attacked from behind, he dodged it and transformed into his sub-armor.

"Strata, your time has come, your defeat is eminent.  Make this easy on yourself and surrender right away, so as to make this quicker," said the stranger.

"Never!  Armor of the Strata, Tao Innochi!" cried Rowen.

His armor appeared on him with his face plate down, because he was on the university campus and he didn't want to be recognized.  He began to punch his opponent who was quite surprised at the mere physical strength of his opponent.  He leapt away and ran for it as to recover and try and trap him against a statue.  He went towards the cafeteria and when he arrived next to it, he hid in the shadows as Rowen descended from the roof.

"Thunder Bolt Slash!" cried the stranger.

The attack hit Rowen in the back sending him flying through the cafeteria wall.  He stood up and saw his cousin and her friends nearby.

'I can't let any harm come to them, I would never forgive myself if I did!' thought Rowen.

He held his bow and arrow in front of him and saw his cousin and her friends run out of the cafeteria.

'Good now I don't have to worry about them.'

"Arrow Shockwave!"

Rowen let the arrow fly as it hit the mysterious stranger who had attacked him.  His opponent went flying back, but stood up and grabbed his sword and struck Rowen with it.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" cried Sailor Mars.

The attack hit Rowen's unknown enemy who was just as confused as he was.  He stood back up and looked at the group of girls in mini-skirts.

"Who the hell are you six?  This is none of your concern, this is between Strata and me!" roared the stranger.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice and love, a university is a place to expand ones knowledge!  How dare you attack this place, in the name of the moon, I will-"

"Thunder Bolt Slash!" cried the stranger.

The attack nearly hit the scouts and they saw the damage it did to the tree that was behind them.

"You're supposed to wait until I finish you stupid youma!" yelled Sailor Moon.

The stranger just laughed and said, "You think I am a youma?  You are gravely mistaken, I am human; I just do my masters bidding."

(From now on I am excluding the part "Sailor" from the scout's names while transformed, except when being asked who they are.  The only exception will be Sailor Moon.)

"So who is your master?" asked Jupiter.

"You will find out soon enough Sailor Scouts, but in the meanwhile I think you should look behind you, your going to be very busy fighting them!" cried the stranger.

The scouts turned around and sure enough there was an entire legion of Dynasty soldiers.  The scouts started blasting them with their attacks, taking them out in no time at all.  They turned around just in time to see the stranger strike Rowen with his sword and attack.

Rowen countered with his bow and arrow, along with his own attack, but not fast enough as his opponents attack engulfed his and caused an explosion.  Because of which Rowen's attack was diverted to the sailor scouts, more specifically Mercury who was busy scanning them for any weaknesses.  Rowen's helmet was blasted off and it crashed into the ground beside where Rowen laid on the ground.

Mercury looked up to see the outcome of the battle, but only to be hit by Rowen's arrow and forced out of her transformation as Mercury.

"Thunder Bolt Cut!" cried Sage.

His attack hit the person attacking Rowen and seeing that he was out numbered greatly he disappeared back into the Nether World.  Rowen stood up smoke coming off his armor he looked around and saw Mercury lying on the ground.  Then he noticed his arrow had struck her, but then he witnessed her de-transformation back to his cousin Amy.

The scouts gasped as they saw that Strata, was Amy's cousin Rowen.  They gathered around Mercury, now detransformed as Amy, to attempt to hide her secret identity.

"Stay back Strata, we don't want to hurt you!" said a trembling Sailor Moon.

"Shut up Serena, I know its you, since Amy is Sailor Mercury, you can all detransform now," said Rowen.

Amy looked up slowly, a bit dizzy from being forced out of her transformation and saw Rowen in Strata's armor.  She put two and two together and realized that Rowen was Strata.  She stood up leaning on a statue until she fully regained her balance.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Strata of the Ronin Warriors?" demanded Amy.

"Why didn't you tell me, you were Sailor Mercury of the Sailor Scouts?" countered Rowen.

"Uh... um... I didn't want to put you in any danger, wait a minute you never answered my question!" said a furious Amy.

"The same reason as you Amy, Talpa knew who I was and what could I do call you and tell you that I was a Ronin Warrior, you would have thought I was nuts.  Besides, the reason I didn't now is because of our new enemy, plus I didn't want to put our cousin Ronan in any danger," said Rowen.

"Ronan is here, but I thought he disappeared a year after you did," said Amy.

"Apparently he has resurfaced and is as arrogant as ever.  This my friend and fellow Ronin Warrior, Sage of the Halo," said Rowen.

"It's nice to meet you; I never knew Rowen had any relatives, aside from his immediate family.  It's nice to know something about his mysterious past," said Sage.

"Hey the same thing could be said about you as well Sage, we each have our mysterious past before we became Ronin Warriors," exclaimed Rowen.

Sage could here a faint, "He looks like my old boyfriend," and chuckled at the statement.

"You know you really should get your friend a boyfriend, so she won't say that around every guy she meets in the world," said Sage quietly to Serena.

Serena giggled at the statement and told Raye, who told Amy, but nobody told Lita or Mina the blabber mouth.

"Meet us at the shrine on the other side of the mountain tomorrow; you don't start class until next week.  Apparently your schools screwed up again and sent you here a week early," said Rowen.

They all nodded in agreement and left for their separate ways.

Toyama, Japan - Sailor Scouts

"I'm telling you Amy, your cousin is the a part of the enemy!  Strangely though our enemy hasn't shown themselves yet, which means they're waiting for us to make the first move!  Still your cousin is the enemy Amy, except it, he attacked you!" yelled Raye.

Amy just stood there letting Raye yell at her for being so careless and not detecting earlier that Rowen was one of the mysterious warriors she had sensed earlier.  As for the others they stayed quite after they had returned to where they were staying, unsure of what to think.

"Since he attacked you and your unwilling to except it and the others are staying quite, I'm taking things into my own hands and I'm going make sure he can never hurt anybody again!" scolded Raye.

This caused Amy to go overboard and she stood up and swung her hand, when Raye turned to scold her once more before leaving, it connected with the side of her face.  The others gasped at what they saw Amy do and Raye just stared at Amy and watched as Amy ran from their apartment into the city.

'I... I can't believe she hit me.  She's never physically hit anybody before, as far as I know anyway.' thought Raye.

Amy ran through the streets crying and came upon a bike shop where she rented a motorcycle, after filling out some simple paperwork and just started to ride.  She watched her surroundings with much interest, as the scenery became less city and more nature.  She rode until she was out of the city and ironically to an area where there was a nice size house and a lake.  She stopped and parked the motorcycle and noticed a man and a small shrine near the lake and forest.  She walked over to him and noticed that he was praying, so she joined him.

"Not many bother to pay any respect when they see this shrine.  Tell me child, why do you cry?" asked the man.

"I'm not a child and if you must know, I have to have your word that it stays between us," said Amy.

"I promise it will stay between us child," said the man.

"I'm not a child!  Anyway my friends and I discovered that my cousin is a Ronin Warrior, my friend, whom is a priestess, believes him to be our enemy.  You see we're the Sailor Scouts and he knows who we are as well now, and she wants to destroy him because he has a similar aura to the one that attacked him and summoned a group of strange soldiers, so now you know.  By the way what exactly is your name if you don't mind, I'm Amy Mizuno."

"Not at all child, I am known as Anubis, I was once a warrior, but I was deceived and was shown the light by my predecessor's spirit," said Anubis.

"For the last time I'm not a child!" said Amy.

"Compared to me you are, I have lived for many years.  I regretted the mistakes of my past, but not anymore, thanks to the Ancient," said Anubis.

"You knew the Ancient, my friend said she had a vision where he spoke to her about a prophecy," explained Amy.

"I'm not surprised; I have taken up his legacy with Lady Kayura, the only survivor of his clan.  Currently Lady Kayura wears my old armor and I carry the Ancient's staff now.  I presume Lady Mizuno, that your cousin is Rowen of the Strata?" guessed Anubis.

"Yeah how did you know?" wondered Amy.

"Your hair color is the same and you said he was a Ronin Warrior.  They are to arrive in about one hour to prepare for you and your friends arrival.  They will be in armor, in case your fiery tempered friend decides to attack, or the Dark Ronin's attack.  You are welcome to stay with me Lady Mizuno, until your friends arrive," offered Anubis.

"Thank you, but its Amy, nothing else when I'm not transformed," said Amy.

"Of course, maybe you will find comfort here, until you reconcile with your friend," said Anubis.

He started to leave, but Amy stopped him, "Um, can you not tell anybody I'm here?"

Ancient's Shrine, Japan - Ronin Warriors/Warlords

Anubis smiled gently and nodded his head and left to go greet the others.  He waited as they pulled up in Mia's jeep and transformed into their sub armors.  Then Kayura and the warlords arrived through a gateway to and from the Nether World.  Kayura noticed Anubis and decided it was time to give him back his armor, since it felt bulky on her.

"Anubis I thank you for giving me your armor to help protect me against Badaman, but now I believe you should have it once again. Between you and me Anubis, this armor is too bulky for me," said Lady Kayura.

Anubis nodded and the armor reappeared on his body with the helmet intact and repaired through the magic of the Ancient's staff.  He was once again the Warlord of Loyalty, never again to be the Dark Warlord of Cruelty.  The Warlords, Kayura, and the Ronin Warriors waited the remaining two hours for the Sailor Scouts to arrive and sure enough they did.  The Ronin's transformed completely before the Sailor Scouts could see their faces, only Sage and Rowen kept their face plates off.

"Where is Mercury, you evil vermin!" yelled Mars.

"We haven't seen Mercury anywhere, if she is here, you might try the shrine or the lake," said Ryo.

"Liar, you'll pay for harming her, I know you have her captured and being tortured!" screamed Mars.

Ryo signaled for the other Ronin's to lend him their power and the scouts watched as each of the Ronin Warriors armors began to glow.

"They're getting ready to attack us scouts, let's get them before they get us, the one in the red armor seems to be their leader," said Mars acting like the leader of the scouts.

The other three scouts nodded and prepared to attack him.

"Jupiter Thunder..."

"Silver Moon Crystal Power..."

"Venus Meteor..."

"Mars Celestial Fire..."

"Dragon!"

"Kiss!"

"Shower!"

"Surround!"

The four attacks combined together and struck none other than...

Ancient's Shrine, Japan - Sailor Scouts/Ronin Warriors/Warlords

Mercury watched as she was too late to stop the attacks or intercept them, but something happened as she launched her attack to block the others.  An empty black armor appeared and she felt the evil and darkness drain out of it as the five attacks hit it.  She saw the one in the white armor stop his attack with all his might and was successful, then the black armor turned towards the wearer of the white armor and started to glow and then the white armor disappeared.  She never saw the persons face as the flames were too high, but she noticed the other Ronin Warriors were quite shocked as she noticed that his once black sub-armor became white and the black armor appeared upon him.

Ronin Warriors

Ryo was shocked himself to realize that he was wearing the Black Inferno armor, which had been purified.  He could sense it, as he no longer had the urge for destruction.  He was able to draw the power of his white armor as well and realized that he could take the warlords powers for the white inferno armor and give them the black instead.  Instead he gave the Ronin warriors part of the black inferno power and the warlord's part of the black inferno armor, and at the same time taking their parts of the white inferno armor power and adding it to the white inferno armor.

"Wildfire?" asked Anubis.

"Yeah, what is it warlord?" asked Ryo.

"What armor did you wear, it was certainly not the armor Hariel wore against Talpa," stated Anubis.

"It's the white inferno armors double, the black inferno armor.  We've only battled it once when it was corrupted by evil and darkness," said Ryo.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" screamed Mars.

Mercury yelled at Mars to stop, but she was too late and the attack hit Ryo head on, who didn't seem to notice that he been attacked by Mars.

Sailor Scouts

Mars looked at Ryo and noticed that he was unfazed by the attack.  She was furious and walked up to Ryo, with the other scouts protesting for her to stop.  She drew back her foot and kicked him where no man likes being kicked.  Ryo doubled over and was holding the area he was kicked in.  Mars pulled out some charms and slammed them onto Ryo's head, but it burned off the moment it touched his inferno armor.  Ryo concentrated the power back to the other Ronin's and the Warlords.

"Tell me why wasn't my attack able to faze you?!" demanded Mars.

"Your attacks are fire based and fire only adds to my armors power or recharges it.  The Ancient's poem tells you each of our armors powers, except for the warlords over there points to warlords.  My part is, drinking strength from immortal fire," said Ryo.

"So you're the Ronin Warrior of fire?" asked Mars.

"No, I am the Ronin Warrior of Virtue.  Halo is the Ronin warrior of Wisdom, Strata is Life, Hardrock is Justice, Torrent is Trust, the warlord's are Loyalty, Piety, Obedience, and Serenity," explained Ryo.

Sailor Moon stepped up and grabbed Mars, then pulled her back to her place and walked up to Ryo and said, "Please forgive my friend she is worried about our other friend and she overreacts when she is scared, confused, or worried.  Can you direct me to these warlords?"

Ryo pointed to the group of warriors wearing fearsome looking armors.  Sailor Moon walked up to them and said, "Which one of you is the one that bears the kanji, known as Serenity?"

The warlords looked at each other and Dais took a step forward while watching her carefully.  She walked over to him and said, "You bear the name of my mother and myself as your kanji warlord, spiritually this makes you my brother and I your sister."

Dais was shocked, because for the hundreds of years he had been alive, never before had he had a sister of any sorts that he knew of, until now.

"So who are you all and what are your abilities?" asked Jupiter.

Ryo was the first to answer as he removed his helmet and said, "I'm Ryo of Wildfire, leader of the Ronin Warriors, you already know Sage of the Halo and Rowen of the Strata.  The one in the orange armor is Kento of Hardrock and the one in the light blue armor is Cye of the Torrent.  The one that Sailor Moon just spoke with is Dais, Warlord of Illusions; now Warlord of Serenity.  The one in the green armor is Sekmet, Warlord of Venom, now Warlord of Piety, the one next to him is Kale, Warlord of Corruption, now Warlord of Obedience, and the last one is Anubis, Warlord of Cruelty; now Warlord of Loyalty.  The woman next to them is Lady Kayura, the last surviving member of the Ancient's clan."

"Can you give us a demonstration of your attacks?" asked a curious Mercury.

That's when a Dynasty gate appeared and opened releasing thousands of Dynasty Soldiers, which not even the Sailor Scouts could wipe out on their own.

"Flare Up Now!" cried Ryo.

They watched as about a hundred or so were destroyed. Then they saw Sage destroy about the same amount, along with Kento, Cye, and Rowen.

The warlords looked at Anubis, as if wondering what to do, since he had been their leader when they became warlords.  Anubis smiled and leapt into the air, leaving a startled Mars to believe he was saving his own skin.  But the Ronin's saw him leap into the air and each grabbed a scout and ran to a safe distance and watched.

"QUAKE WITH FEAR!"

The scouts were scared at the name of the attack and the way it was said as Anubis threw his weapon into the ground and out shot thousands of chains, which obliterated hundreds of the soldiers.  All that remained were a some thirty or so soldiers, which the other three warlords were going to take care of for the others.

"WEB OF DECEPTION!"

"SNAKE... FANG... STRIKE!"

"BLACK LIGHTNING FLASH!"

The three attacks hit the remaining soldiers and were obliterated into nothing but piles of junk.  Then the Dark Ronin Warriors appeared; all five of them.


	3. Three Days

Chapter Three: Three Days...

Ancient's Shrine, Japan - Ronin Warriors/Sailor Scouts

"Well done, that was quite a show you put on for us," said Ryu.

"Can it Ryu, come down here and fight me like a man!" said Ryo.

"If that is what you wish, but first allow me to introduce my associate's.  You have already met the Ronin Warrior of Darkness, now let me introduce his real name, Kage Date!" said Ryu.

"No you lie Kage would never become one of you willingly!" yelled Sage.

"How you have grown brother, but I have joined them willingly, now I offer you a choice, join us and our master or perish!" offered Kage.

"Never, I would rather die than join you if you have sold your soul to the Dynasty!" replied Sage.

"How very amusing, but on with the introductions!  To my left is the Ronin Warrior of Souls, Scythe Nori, he is the exact opposite of you Torrent.  To my right is Ken Tri Kron, the Ronin Warrior of Doom, the exact opposite of you Hardrock.  Now last but not least, the Ronin warrior of the Strata, Ronan Mizuno Hashibo!" exclaimed Ryu.

"What!?" said Rowen and Mercury at the same time.

"Its true cousins, I am apart of the these Ronin Warriors and ironically enough am the new Strata.  I have been chosen to wear your armor Rowen, you are no longer fit to wear it!" said Ronan.

Rowen's armor and sub-armor disappeared and reappeared on Ronan, who was smiling such an evil smile.  He pulled out the bow and arrow and fired the Arrow Shockwave attack at Rowen who was too shocked to move.  So Mercury threw herself in the way of the attack and it pierced her through the center of her chest and she fell to the ground bleeding to death.

"You have three days to prepare yourself for your doom," said Ryu as they disappeared, along with the Nether World gate.

Rowen sat cradling Mercury now detransformed back into Amy in his lap crying as she was slowly dying and he could do nothing about it.  When she was taken inside and stabilized Serena decided it was time to bring reinforcements into the picture.

Phone Conversation

???: Hello?

Serena: Amarra, its me Serena, we have a problem.

Amarra: What is it kitten, what's wrong?

Serena: Its Amy, she's dying and we have a new enemy.  Do you remember the prophecy about us having a new enemy and others having a new enemy that would join forces?"

Amarra: I remember, what about it?

Serena: That part was bogus, my heart tells me so and the crystal glows at every part but that area.

Amarra: I see so you met these others that you are supposed to help?

Serena: Yes, but the enemy shot Amy through the chest and we have three days to prepare for their arrival or else they might go after our families.

???: Serena listen we'll be on our way their right away, but where are you currently?

Serena: I'm a few miles east of Toyama at a small lake and shrine.  Please just have Trista bring you along with Hotaru, I have some questions for her.  Come quickly Michelle, Amarra, I don't know how long Amy can survive.

Amarra: ...Trista says we'll be there in a little bit, she's scared Serena, as are we all.

End Phone Conversation

Moments later Amarra, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista appeared.  They came in to the house to see nine men either leaning against the wall or sitting in chairs praying for Amy's survival.  Amarra's first reaction was to obliterate them all, but Michelle stopped her cousin.  They saw the scouts in the kitchen cooking and talking trying to lighten the mood, with another two women, one that was obviously up to date with the modern day era, while the other looked ready for battle.  Amarra noticed one of the boys look at his watch and get up and go into a room and gently close the door.  Amarra had seen Amy lying in bed breathing slowly, when the door reopened and the boy came out and went outside, Amarra followed him out, much to the protest of Michelle.

"Who the hell do you think you are, just going into her room without permission from her friends who know her best?" demanded a ticked off Amarra.

When Rowen didn't answer she slugged him hard on the right cheek and continued to beat him until she noticed the tears coming from his eyes.  Amarra tried to hit him again, but for some reason all anger drained from her as she saw the guilt and pain in his soul, when she looked into his eyes.

"Who are you?  Why didn't you ask one of her closest friends who know more about her than you?  Who have known her longer than you ever have?" asked Amarra.

"Tell me did she ever tell you her full name?" asked Rowen.

"Once, but she told me to only tell a boy who asked me," replied Amarra.

"What was it?" asked Rowen.

"Amy Hashiba Mizuno, why do you want to know?  Who are you?" demanded Amarra.

"My name is Rowen Mizuno Hashiba, I have known Amy longer than anyone in that house.  I'm her cousin and I've failed to protect her," said Rowen.

Amarra was shocked to hear that he was her cousin and realized that she needed to see Serena right away about the others.

'Anyone who can openly admit they failed to help protect someone and feel so guilty about it, has to be genuine.  So much sadness in his eyes, strangely I must admit that he is the only other male besides Darien that has earned my respect.' thought Amarra.

Trista stopped Amarra from going into the kitchen, because Serena came out of Amy's room crying.  Rowen looked at her, but she couldn't meet his gaze and he ran out of the room and jumped off the balcony to the ground below and ran crying.

"What happened kitten, how did this happen?"

Flashback w/Serena's Narration

The remaining three warlords had just finished off the Dynasty soldiers when they appeared.  They were Dark Ronin Warriors, they had been greatly tainted by evil.

"Well done, that was quite a show you put on for us," said Ryu.

"Can it Ryu, come down here and fight me like a man!" said Ryo.

"If that is what you wish, but first allow me to introduce my associate's.  You have already met the Ronin Warrior of Darkness, now let me introduce his real name, Kage Date!" said Ryu.

"No you lie Kage would never become one of you willingly!" yelled Sage.

"How you have grown brother, but I have joined them willingly, now I offer you a choice, join us and our master or perish!" offered Kage.

"Never, I would rather die than join you if you have sold your soul to the Dynasty!" replied Sage.

"How very amusing, but on with the introductions!  To my left is the Ronin Warrior of Souls, Scythe Nori, he is the exact opposite of you Torrent.  To my right is Ken Tri Kron, the Ronin Warrior of Doom, the exact opposite of you Hardrock.  Now last but not least, the Ronin Warrior of the Strata, Ronan Mizuno Hashibo!" exclaimed Ryu.

"What!?" said Rowen and Mercury at the same time.

"Its true cousins, I am apart of the these Ronin Warriors and ironically enough am the new Strata.  I have been chosen to wear your armor Rowen, you are no longer fit to wear it!" said Ronan.

Rowen's armor and sub-armor had disappeared and reappeared on Ronan, who was smiling such an evil smile.  He pulled out the bow and arrow and fired the Arrow Shockwave attack at Rowen who was too shocked to move.  So Mercury threw herself in the way of the attack and it pierced her through the center of her chest and she fell to the ground bleeding to death.

"You have three days to prepare yourself for your doom," said Ryu as they disappeared, along with the Nether World gate.

Rowen had sat cradling Mercury now detransformed back into Amy in his lap crying as she was slowly dying and he could do nothing about it.  When she was taken inside and stabilized Serena decided it was time to bring reinforcements into the picture.  He would check in on her every half hour on the dot, and each time he would apologize to her for not protecting her.

End Flashback w/Serena's Narration

Ronin Warriors

Rowen kept on running though the woods until he was nearly exhausted and that's when he saw it.  Somehow he had been transported to the place known as Ama-no-Hashidate.  Aside from going into space itself this was considered where the sky met the earth.  He knew the area well enough to know that only one being could have brought him to the spot in the blink of an eye.  He turned around and sure enough the spirit of the Ancient stood there.

"Rowen of the Strata, what troubles you so much that your soul calls for my guidance?"

"Its my cousin or I should say cousin's, one of them is one of the protectors from the latest prophecy, while the other is a Ronin Warrior as well, but corrupted by evil.  He is also a wearer of the armor of the strata, I thought I was the only one.  Does this mean that I am no longer suited to wear the armor of the strata?"

"I see, a difficult dilemma you have, you are loyal to both your cousins, yet one is evil now and I suspect he harmed your other cousin in someway."

"He killed her using the armor and the powers of the armor."

"Then there is your answer, if your kanji is life and you have not killed anybody, even when you had the chance to do so.  You have remained true to your kanji, which is Life, while your cousin's is obviously the opposite.  He may have taken the armor you had been wearing, but the armor was just a physical manifestation.  Attempt to summon the armor of the strata and we will see what happens."

Rowen nodded and said, "Armor of the Strata, Tao Innochi!"

Rowen expected and believed that nothing would happen, but not always is the case that what one expects and/or believes will happen.  The armor of the strata appeared on Rowen and he could feel its new found power of the twin inferno armors joined together and the armors own power granted by the Ancient and inadvertently Talpa as well.  He noticed that the Ancient was gone and awoke to find himself wearing the armor of the strata, he realized that the ancient had come to him through a vision of life.  He was surrounded by life and he could feel his kanji glowing on his forehead.  He took to the air and was happy that he hadn't lost his armor, but then reality struck him and he realized that his cousin was dead.  He flew back to the house where the others were sleeping except for the outer scouts who were on guard duty.  He landed and started walked towards the shrine but was stopped by Neptune.  He turned to go towards the lake but was stopped by Saturn, he turned towards the forest, but was stopped by Pluto, then he tried the house, but again he was stopped by another outer, this time Uranus.

"Hold it right there scum, we won't let you bring any harm to this place.  You wear the armor that now represents death so now we shall punish you for taking the life of one of our own!" said Uranus.

She lifted her sword to strike him, but a voice cut through the air.  "Hear the scream of my Star Swords Scream!"

The attack knocked Uranus's sword from her hands, Lady Kayura landed next to Rowen in a battle stance, ready to help Rowen survive.

Uranus screamed, "I knew you were working with the enemy, once an enemy, always an enemy for your kind!"

"Shut up hag, I can see the wrinkles forming on your face!  So Strata, always in this much trouble with others?" asked Kayura.

"You know Kayura, when it comes to these type of odds, I almost wish I were facing Talpa again instead of fighting people who are supposed to be my ally," stated Rowen.

"Yes, Talpa would be a relief when compared to the wench in front of us," agreed Kayura.

Uranus angry with rage attacked Kayura, but she blocked each strike with ease and swiftness and in no time at all, had disarmed Uranus, and had her pinned on the ground with her swords in a cross on either side of her neck.

"Do you yield Sailor Uranus or do we really have to continue this senseless fight?" asked Kayura.

Uranus glared at her venomously and in one swift movement had taken Kayura's swords from her and slashed at her with them.  But instead of hearing a scream of pain all she heard was a clang and when she looked Kayura had blocked the attack with the Ancients staff.  Uranus leapt back a few feet and moved into a charging position, but Kayura hefted the staff into the air and slammed it straight down onto the ground.  She let go and the staff stood perfectly straight up and down and soon an almost ringing type sound could be heard and a bright light erupted from the staff.

"Ah, my eyes, I can't see, what are you doing?" asked Uranus.

"I am doing nothing Sailor Uranus, this is the power of the Ancient's.  The power of my clan, which I inherited from the Ancient One.  Tell me does the light merely blind you or does it also burn?" asked Kayura.

"It blinds me, but it doesn't burn, now make it stop," said Uranus.

"I cannot, you must admit to your own wrong doings in attacking and accusing before knowing anything of the situation.  You attack Strata, the bearer of the kanji of life and not even bother to yield when I could have easily have killed you," explained Kayura.

"Alright I'm sorry, now can you make this light go away?" asked Uranus.

"The light as already passed, when you first asked it to, you have admitted out of your own conscious that you were wrong," said Kayura.

"You tricked me!" yelled Uranus.

"In a way yes, I see Strata that your armor has fully incorporated all its new power now?" asked Kayura.  "It would be a shame if that were not the case."

Rowen nodded and then pushed past Uranus and entered the house and went straight to Amy's room and saw her lying there.

'She looks so peaceful, yet sad' though Rowen, who then said to Amy,  "Amy I'm sorry for all that has happened to you because of me.  The only thing I can offer is my pledge to help Ronan and protect this world."

A single tear fell from his eyes and it landed on her forehead and it started to glow.  'Ancient One, what do I do now?  I would gladly surrender my right to wear this armor and all my power to give Amy a second chance.' cried Rowen mentally.

"Rowen of the Strata, in light of your willingness for your noble sacrifice, you have been granted your hearts desire, but you shall not loose any of your powers or the armor.  Princess Amy Mizuno also known as Sailor Mercury shall live again.  Remember you are the holder of the kanji of life and you have proven yourself worthy to wear the armor of the Strata," said the Ancient's spirit.

Amy began to breathe again and her wound miraculously healed and disappeared.  She woke to see Rowen sitting next to her bed in his armor and she saw the tears coming from his eyes, she also noticed he was sleeping while sitting up.  She smiled gently to herself and gently nudged Rowen who stirred a little but still didn't wake.  She decided to go a little further and she pushed him out of his chair and he toppled over to the floor.  He quickly awoke to see Amy sitting up and smiling at him.  He quickly detransformed into his sub-armor and gave her a swift and strong hug.

"Okay Rowen, I'm glad to see you too and thank you for choosing to give me a second chance rather than extracting revenge," said Amy.

"If I extracted revenge then I would not be worthy to wear this armor or hold the kanji of life.  Everyone will be so happy that your alive again.  We have two more days to prepare for battle against the Dark Ronin's," explained Rowen.

They left the room and everyone was happy to see her alive again, each of the girls gave her a hug.  They decided that they would get to know one another that night.


End file.
